VTM on YT revives Darby/ShimmeringNight gets sent to the audience
Summary VTM on YT now known as Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH goes to the United Kingdom to revive Darby from My Friends Tigger and Pooh, but ShimmeringNight grounds him for reviving Darby. As a result, ShimmeringNight gets grounded as Female Kana sends her to the audience for what she did. Transcript Part 1: VTM on YT revives Darby/ShimmeringNight gets doomed *VTM on YT: I'm going to go to the United Kingdom to revive Darby from My Friends Tigger and Pooh because she jumped off a building into a bone breaking death along with the other 66 troublemakers last Christmas. *(VTM on YT leaves his house) *(VTM on YT walks past the DVD and Blu-Ray store) *Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE NOT KAT, NOT ANA AND NOT ASHLEY OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *(VTM on YT walks past the Movie Theater) *Godzilla: Baby Hazel, how dare you watch Dumbo (1941)? You're supposed to watch Fire Emblem IF: Transcient Memories Compilation. So you did not know Inside Out on Blu-ray for you. When we get home, I will change it from Gravity Falls on Disney Channel to Fifi and the Flowertots on PBS Kids Sprout. *Baby Hazel: (in Cosmo's voice from Sonic X) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *(VTM on YT walks past the Japanese Courthouse) *Bing Bong: Good morning VTM on YT! Where are you going? *VTM on YT: Good morning Bing Bong! I'm going to the United Kingdom to revive Darby from My Friends Tigger and Pooh. I've got to get going now see you later. *Bing Bong: Good luck reviving Darby. *(VTM on YT walks past Goanimate City High School) *Reggie: Whew, I can't believe the first school semester is finally over now I can go do whatever I want at the Lakeside. *Classified: I agree with you, let's go to the Lakeside now and play some arcade games. *(VTM on YT walks past Burger King) *Chanticleer: *Munch, munch, slurp* *Freddy: Hi VTM on YT! Where are you going? *VTM on YT: I'm going to the United Kingdom to revive Darby. I've got to get going, see you round! *Freddy: Anytime VTM on YT, anytime. *(Cut to: VTM on YT waiting outside the bus stop, the bus arrives and stops. VTM on YT gets in and the bus drives away) *to: The Airport *Airport Manager: How can I help you? *VTM on YT: I would like a ticket to London, United Kingdom please? *Airport Manager: Here you go, enjoy your flight. *VTM on YT: Thanks. *(Cut to: VTM on YT at the waiting area) *Woman on PA: Flight 910 to London, United Kingdom now boarding at Gate A-9. *VTM on YT: Yay, yay, yay, yay! *(VTM on YT enters the plane) *Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to London, United Kingdom is 9 hours and 15 minutes. Don't worry, we will get to London, United Kingdom in no time. Enjoy your flight. *plane takes off *VTM on YT: Darby, when I revive you, you won't be grounded anymore. *(9 hours and 15 minutes later) *Pilot: We will be landing in the United Kingdom shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. *VTM on YT: Oh boy, boy, boy, boy! I'm here! *(VTM on YT then leaves the plane and goes to the grave of Darby. VTM on YT gets the 1-up mushroom out) *VTM on YT: Now to revive Darby. *(VTM on YT uses her 1-up mushroom which summons lightning bolts that revives Darby) *Darby: VTM on YT, thank you for reviving me. *VTM on YT: My pleasure Darby. *(ShimmeringNight appears) *ShimmeringNight: Oh my God! VTM on YT, how dare you revive Darby! You know she is a bad user! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for googolplex years! *on YT and Darby become shocked as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly *(The screen turns red and starts shaking) *VTM on YT: (does a Lion roar) (changes to Scary Voice) OH! (x15) SHIMMERINGNIGHT! HOW DARE YOU GROUND ME! THAT'S IT! I'M CALLING YOUR PARENTS! *(VTM on YT picks up the phone) *VTM on YT: Hello, this is VTM on YT now known as Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH! Can you please ground ShimmeringNight? Because she grounded me for reviving Darby because she hated her! Thanks, bye! (hangs up) *(Cut to: Ike in the black background surrounded by flames) *Ike: (does a Chimera roar) (changes to Scary Voice) SHIMMERINGNIGHT! (X5) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: ShimmeringNight gets sent to the audience by Female Kana *bus is seen driving in ShimmeringNight's 3 story house as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays loudly *Ike: ShimmeringNight! How dare you ground VTM on YT? You know he is a good user and plus, Darby is one of his allies. That's it, my child Female Kana is going to send you to the audience and that's final! Female Kana, send ShimmeringNight to the audience! *Kana appears as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly *Female Kana: ? *(Female Kana sends ShimmeringNight upwards as she screams in Finn's deep no voice) *ShimmeringNight: Why did I get sent to the audience? *(The Audience flies away with ShimmeringNight) *ShimmeringNight: Oh god help me! *(We see Hornacle, Furnoss, Glashiur, Blasoom, Syncopite, Vhamp, Galvana, Scaratar, Loodvigg, Torrt, Plixie and Attmoz laughing as ShimmeringNight got carried away by the audience) *(We then see Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, Bill C., Britney S., Paris H., Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, Lindsay L., and Mike H. (who also appear mad) while the screen is red and starts shaking) *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with ShimmeringNight! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years! Category:ShimmeringNight's grounded days Category:X gets sent to the audience